Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device and in particular to a fan wheel structure.
Description of Prior Art
The fan is a commonly used device in the field of electronic heat dissipation. It is usually made of metal or plastic. When the fan blades are made of plastic and formed by injection molding, the thickness of the fan blade is often above 0.3 mm. Besides, due to the properties of plastic material, the fan blade cannot be made extremely thin to prevent the breakage of the fan blade caused by exceeding wind resistance during the rotation. Thus, decreasing the thickness of the fan blades to form ultra-thin fan blades with proper strength, how to combine the ultra-thin fan blades with the hub of the fan, and how to prevent an increase in the number of the ultra-thin fan blades causing the unbalance of the hub loading are the issues which the persons in this field currently strive to deal with.